


Magenta smells like home

by Glowmoss



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Kenshin gets to cuddle his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru
Kudos: 20





	Magenta smells like home

It was quite at the kamiya dojo,Sano had taken Yahiko out for the day to learn how to 'street fight' which didn't sit well with her,at all.She could have taught him! She knew how to fist fight! But then again,having Sano teach him would be the smartest choice.Even if the teacher himself could be a block head at times.

It still made her nervous,what if Yahiko messed his fist up while practicing? Would he lose his ability to grip a sword? Just like Gohi? She shivered at the thought.

No Sano,would be there to teach him, he would keep her student safe...she hoped.Unknowingly,her leg had started to bounce out of habit,Waking a sleeping red head from her lap.

"Anata,what's the matter? I thought there was an earthquake with the amount of shaking your leg did,that I did" he teased lightly wrapping his arms around her waist,it was rare for the dojo to be this quite and it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy everyones company,But sometimes he just needed a little alone time with his beloved.

He inhailed,basking in the scent of jasmen and pinewood,he could feel her fingers run through his hair,this must be what heaven feels like .His hands sunk lower before happily groping and rubbing her rear,she yelped in surprise before smacking the top of his head with a dark blush crawling down her neck.

"H-hey get sit up!" she said pulling her husband up so he could sit on his knees,she looked into her husbands tired,but happy, lavender eyes.

Then he started to lean into her.

"Hey! Wait-ack! Heyyy your heavy!what if someone sees?!" he ignored his wifes rambling and snuggled into her twin mounds and sighed content.  
"This is so embarrassing" he moved to intertwine her hands with his,he looked up at her as she looked down from her awkward position on the floor.

"Nothing about this is embarrassing, this one loves you very much,that I do" she stopped looking at him and let her head hit the floor,he said the sweetest things sometimes.Now with Kenshin laying on top of the kendo instructor,he buried his head into her kimono again.He really did enjoy these peaceful moments,he felt blessed to find such a woman,he would never let her go.

"Plus this one is enjoying this position very much that I do" he grinned at her embarrased whimpering and happily snuggled her;He would make sure to get more private time like this.

A/N I live for these two


End file.
